The Hunt
by tstormch
Summary: Sam and Dean are called onto a hunt from another hunter who once knew Bobby over 14 years ago. By chance they find Sams email and ask for help in hunting an over sized hell hound like creature that is killing people off. But the boys discover they bite off more they can chew when they discover what happens when you come against such a creature.


SUPERNATURAL

_(At a natural reserve park in Montana. Lightning illuminates the mountains as rain is coming down so heavy it appears as a Fog cresting over the mountain peaks as rain comes in. Deep in the woods, three hunters looking for an ancient creature, are caught in the storm. They try walking their way back to lodge for shelter. Jack is generally a good hunter when it comes to the supernatural. But the hours of hiking and sudden storm leads him to frustration and wanting to give up. His friend who is only seasoned for a year hunting the supernatural is an annoying novice. But Jack in his patience lets him tag along. Larry he's not much of a hunter but has nothing better to do then act the part and humor his buddies. The lodge they're trudging to, has several other hunters that all congregated up to rest, relax from all the stresses of hunting. Little hang out if you will as they meet up yearly like a club just to get away for a while.)_

JACK: (Yelling over the rain.) Are you sure were going the right way Mike?

MIKE: Yeh! The lodge shouldn't be too far off now, John.

LARRY: (Looks at Mike.) He said that an hour ago. (They all walk in when Jack sees something large and black run across their path.) What is it, Jack?

JACK: Quiet. I think I saw a bear!

LARRY: (Out loud.) A what?! (Jack looks back at him.)

JACK: Shhh!

MIKE: (Whispers at Jack.) You sure it was a bear?

JACK: It was big enough to be one. But it ran to fast.

MIKE: That's encouraging. (Jack looks around with his flashlight to see nothing. They all start walking again. Suddenly they hear growling behind them. They all stop and freeze in fear. All three men turn and look at the noise behind them. A large creature with red eyes with the appearance of a wolf is snarling at them and drool running from his teeth.) Holy Shit!

JACK: (Yells.) Shoot it! (All three of the take a shot at the creature. It growls and snarls as they do. The creature takes a swipe with his large paw at Larry, slashing his chest. Larry falls to the ground in pain holding his chest. Jack aims for the creature's head and hits one of its eyes. It yelps and runs off. Mike and John, out of breath turns to look at Larry. Jack kneels beside him.) Larry you ok!

LARRY: No. He got me! Got me good. (John notices the blood coming through his shirt.)

JACK: We got get back the lodge and fast. (Looks at Mike.) See if you can call and get a hold of the hunters at the Lodge. Have them be ready for us and first aid. (Mike dials his phone attempting to call.)

(_A week later at the bunker. Sam sitting in the kitchen on his laptop. Dean walks in with a cotton t-shirt and cotton pants on. Sam tries not to notice Deans unusual dress. But can't help but smiling on how silly he looks, being he rarely sees Dean so kicked back without jeans and t-shirt and shoes, being ready for another hunt. and over to the refrigerator and looks inside.)_

DEAN: Got anything to eat in here. (Sam looks at him and back at his lap top.)

SAM: I haven't looked. (Dean pulls out some hamburger.)

DEAN: Ah. Found some. (Sam looks at him.) You want a cheeseburger?

SAM: Sure, why not. (Dean walks over to the stove and starts getting the meat ready to cook.) I got an email from some hunters.

DEAN: From who?

SAM: Apparently ones that were associated with Bobby. They said they come across some old emails and saw our names and wanted to see if they could get a hold of us for help.

DEAN: (Putting the burger into the pan.) What kind of help?

SAM: They're at a reserve at a lodge in Montana. They were after some large creature resembling that of a bear. But it has more of wolf like appearance. It got one of the hunters who survived and they have a picture of the injury to the guys chest. (Dean walks up behind Sam and sees the picture.)

DEAN: They're not kidding that creature was large. Why were they hunting it?

SAM: Cause its rare and causing deaths to tourists.

DEAN: (Turns the burgers over.) That's a good reason.

SAM: They want our help, interested?

DEAN: Tell them we'll leave first thing tomorrow. (Sam types it in.)

_(Three days later Dean and Sam arrive at 3500 square foot lodge. They pull into the parking lot to find several cars are parked in the lots in front of it. Dean finds a place to park and looks around.)_

DEAN: Looks like a regular hunter's convention. (Looks at Sam.) They say anything on the number of hunters hunting this thing?

SAM: No, it sounded just like three hunters were.

DEAN: Unless each of them have over four cars and somehow got them all here. This is more than three people. (They both get out and head to the lodge. Dean knocks and they both wait for someone to answer. The door opens, Jack stands there looking at them both.)

JACK: May I help you?

DEAN: Were Dean and Sam Winchester. Jack emailed us to come and help hunt down some kind of creature. (Jack stares at them.)

JACK: Ah you two must be Sam and Dean Winchester. Come on in. We got plenty of food drinks to serve an army. (Dean and Sam walk in. Dean notices all the food and dessert and beer. He looks at Sam and starts smiling. Sam looks at him like he's crazy. One of the hunters approach them.)

LARRY: Hi I'm Larry. You're Sam and Dean.

DEAN: Do we know you?

LARRY: Probably not but I'm the one that found you and asked for help. I was attacked by this creature or whatever they want to call it.

SAM: What did it do to you. (Larry lifts up his shirt and he has huge claw marks across his chest as if it were a hell hound. Dean backs away a little. All the flashbacks of hell hounds in his past after him come rushing to his memory. Sam notices and looks at Dean and back at Larry.)

LARRY: (Puts his shirt down.) Pretty gruesome huh?

DEAN: To say the least.

LARRY: Well were planning to head out tonight. So, you better prepare yourselves and be ready in thirty minutes. (Dean stares at him.)

DEAN: What? We just got here drove over twelve hours. I don't have the functionality to hunt right now.

LARRY: What? You're going to let us down already by not helping us?

DEAN: Right now? It looks like your all having dinner and a party.

LARRY: That's not for our group. We keep working till the creature is dead then we celebrate.

DEAN: What has those people done then?

LARRY: (Looks over at the groups of people drinking and eating and laughing.) Nothing. (Walks away and over to John. Sam walks up beside Dean eating a banana. Dean looks at him and takes a double take.)

DEAN: What is that?

SAM: (Looks at him.) A banana.

DEAN: Of all the food in here and you choose a banana.

SAM: So, what's going on?

DEAN: Larry wants to head out now.

SAM: In the dark? (Dean nods yes.) We just go here. What are they wanting a mutual raid?

DEAN: I don't know but I'm doing this thing my way. Whether we have them with us or not. Besides you know I don't work well with groups. (Sam smiles and laughs.) Let's go find the room we reserved here.

(_In the room, Dean is unpacking his duffle bag as Sam is sitting on his bed looking at his tablet. Suddenly they hear rumbling from outside and the winds pick up. Sam looks toward a nearby window and sees flashes of lighting and rain starting to come down.)_

SAM: Looks like our buddies aren't going to get anywhere tonight. Storm is coming. (Dean looks toward the window as a loud clap of thunder is heard causing him to flinch.)

DEAN: If they have any sense they won't. (Organizes his ammunition. There's a knock at the door. Sam walks over to the door and opens it. Dean watches cautiously.)

JACK: Hey, just wanted to let you know that we'll start hunting early tomorrow morning. (Sam looks back at Dean.)

SAM: You hear that?

DEAN: Yeah ok. Thanks for the input.

JACK: See you all bright and early. (Walks away as Sam closes and locks the door.)

SAM: I find them a bit strange, don't you? (Walks back over to his bed.)

DEAN: I wouldn't say that. (Puts his organized ammo back in duffle bag.) I would say they're creepy.

SAM: (Leans against the headboard.) Creepy? (Dean looks at him while putting the bag on the floor.)

DEAN: Yeah. I don't trust any of them. They make demons seem more trust worthy. (Sam looks at his tablet.)

SAM: Can't argue that.

DEAN: Let's get some sleep. We'll see how the Adams family acts during a hunting environment.

(_5 a.m. few other hunters are carpooling into trucks. Sam and Dean go with their group on one of their trucks. They arrive at a lake where three fishing boats are docked. The two trucks park near the docks and everyone gets out. Sam and Dean look around and Dean looks at Jack.)_

DEAN: What gives?

JACK: What do you mean?

DEAN: What are we doing here? Thought this thing was in the woods.

JACK: It is. But we have to cross the lake to get to the woods it's at. (Looks over at Larry and John.) Guys let's get the boats loaded up and get across this lake. (Dean grabs his duffle bag and Sam's, handing it to him. They all walk over to the boats and get into each of them. Sam and Dean start to get in one. One of the hunters say, there's no room for all of us. One of you will have to get in the other boat and one of you in this one. Dean looks at Sam.)

DEAN: I'll get in the other one. (Sam goes on into the boat Dean gets into the other one. The boats start up and untied from the docks. They start across the lake. On the other side they dock up on the shore line and everyone gets out. Sam walks over to Dean.) That was invigorating.

SAM: I'm not liking this. And I don't know why.

DEAN: Got the same sensation too? Let's just stick together and keep a sharp eye out. (Everyone starts toward the woods with they're back packs and duffle bags.)

_(In the woods five guys are hiking along thickets and brush. Branches smacking their faces as they're walking through. The hunter in front of Dean lets one branch go and slaps Dean across the face.)_

DEAN: Hey what the hell. (Larry looks back at him.)

LARRY: Sorry. (They all walk on as Dean glares at him as he walks on. They continue through woods for thirty minutes. It starts getting hot and sun blares through the trees in isolated areas.)

MIKE: Is it getting hot out here or is it me?

JACK: It's hot. Let's take a break we have some fallen trees here we can sit for a while.

LARRY: Unusual we haven't seen hide or hair of this thing.

DEAN: (Sitting down.) Maybe it went to another location.

JACK: Couldn't have. It's been here for years. No one has been able to capture or kill it. And we've just seen it the other night.

SAM: Why would you want to catch it.

JACK: Most regular nonsupernaturalist hunters unlike us would. (Gets out a bottle of water. Dean opens his bag and sees four bottles of water. He looks at Sam. He notices.)

SAM: What?

DEAN: Water, dude?

SAM: It's more hydrating then beer, Dean. Besides beer needs to be kept cold water doesn't. (Dean shrugs his eyebrows and takes one out handing it to Sam and grabs one for himself and opens it. Larry sits on the ground seemingly like he's in pain but tries hiding. Jack notices.)

JACK: You ok, Larry. (Larry looks over at him.)

LARRY: Yeah why?

JACK: You seemed like you were in pain.

LARRY: I'm sore but I'm ok.

MIKE: Guess we should get moving. We're not getting it just sitting around here. (Everyone stands up and starts moving out. Dean glares at them as they start walking. Sam notices but don't say nothing.)

_(An hour later they reach a small clearing. At the location of the majority of sightings.)_

JACK: Well this is the main location of sightings. Now we'll just have to sit and wait. (Dean stares at him as if to ask really.)

DEAN: (Sitting on a fallen tree.) So, what's your plan. Sit and wait and let this thing attack us all?

JACK: No, but so far, we had no luck. Maybe in this area we will.

DEAN: And if not, we've wasted two hours of hiking through woods? And do you even know how to get back?

JACK: Sure, the same way we walked through. (Dean stares at the ground. Sam sits by him.)

SAM: Now what do we do.

DEAN: Not sure. We have no provisions for this long excursion. We have no Cas. We have no Crowley. We're screwed.

SAM: I can't believe you just mentioned Crowley. (Dean shrugs.) Think they brought us out here to die.

DEAN: If they had they got a death wish for themselves too. (Looks over at the other guys.) So how long should we stay here before heading back?

JACK: Well like we did last time probably start back at five. That'll give us time before it gets dark. (Dean nods yes.) So, have you guys ever hunted a creature like this?

DEAN: Not really. We've had our share of wendigos and creatures like it. But an oversize wolf is a new one on us. It's making me think it could be a hell hound. You boys ever come across one of those?

MIKE: Hell hound? Didn't know there was such a thing.

LARRY: There is. I've had a buddy killed by one. You never see them till you're deal with the devil is up and it's time for your soul to go to hell. (They all look at him.) What? It's true.

DEAN: He's right. I've, (Stops himself not reveal to much of his hunting history and experiences. Sam looks at him keeping quiet.) heard them stories too and have no doubt.

MIKE: Well if it is everyone is able to see this. Have we all made a deal with the devil? I know I haven't and I saw it.

DEAN: Chances are it's not hell hound. But if it is. Something is wrong.

LARRY: (Nervous.) Like what?

DEAN: It's going rouge. And this will be possibly the first it's happened.

JACK: How would you know? (Dean looks at him.)

DEAN: Because I've had friends experience hell hounds that just attack them without a deal. (Sam stares at him.) They were just in the way.

MIKE: That gives me tons of comfort. (Looks at Dean.) What kills them?

DEAN: Anything really. As long as you can see it.

LARRY: Well this one you can see as clear is day. If that is what it is.

_(Six hours later, they're all sitting on nearby tree stumps and falling trees. Dusk is starting to settle in.)_

JACK: Well this thing is not wanting to reveal itself today. I guess it's best to start back. (Everyone stands up. Sam stretches and looks at Dean.)

SAM: Do you think it could be a hell hound?

DEAN: Not sure, Sam. But when we get back, we should try to see if we can find Crowley. He may know something.

(_Hour and half later they're still walking through the woods. Darkness is starting to move in. they all hear things moving around them. Cracking twigs, rustling leaves, and owls hooting. They suddenly hear growling and heavier feet walking through the woods near them. They stop walking and start looking around.)_

LARRY: That sounds like the creature. (Dean looks around nervously. Sam stays near Dean looking around with caution. They look toward the noise.) I think he wants to finish me. (Everyone looks at him.) He probably smells my blood. (Sam notices his side is bleeding. Jack notices too.)

JACK: You've led him right to us. Why didn't you tell us your stiches came open!

LARRY: I didn't think it was bad. I was going to get it redone when we got back to the cabin.

DEAN: (Staring the direction of the sound, with his shotgun pointed.) No time for arguing now. Let's kill this thing! 

JACK: That's a good idea but where is it?

DEAN: I think its directly in front of us. And I believe it's a hell hound. A very large one!

JACK: And that supposed to give me comfort? (The creature shows up in front of them and stares at Larry and starts snarling at him.)

DEAN: (Yells.) He's targeting Larry! Shoot it! (Everyone starts firing as Larry panics and starts running away. The Creature sees and goes after him.)

JACK: No Larry! (A loud rumbling of a storm approaching.) We need to go after it!

DEAN: You do that he'll kill you too. We need to get back to the cabin and regroup!

JACK: Would you do that if it were your brother?!

DEAN: (Deans stares at him and looks over at Sam and back at Jack.) I would be in hopes to get him back yes. (Jack stares at him and the direction the creature went.)

MIKE: He's right, Jack. We live to fight another day and we'll get Larry back! (Reluctantly he stands there and they head back for the cabin.)

_(Thirty minutes later they walk into the lodge. It's pouring down and rain and thundering. One of the hunters rushes over to Jack.)_

AMY: You get the creature?

JACK: No. It got away and went after Larry. We couldn't stop it.

AMY: You didn't go after it?

JACK: I'm sorry, Amy we couldn't. Storm was coming it was getting dark. We'll look for him once we got a plan tomorrow morning. (Amy walks away mad. In Dean and Sam's room Sam falls backward on his bed sighing loudly.)

DEAN: (Sits on his bed.) My sentiments exactly. (Dean yells out.) Crowley! If you're hearing me. I have a bone to pick with you! Show up now!

SAM: Dean what are you trying to do?

DEAN: Get some information. Find out what were really dealing with.

(_Crowley shows up in front of Dean, causing Dean to jump back.)_

CROWLEY: Well? Why are you ever so bloody insistent on me showing up?

DEAN: You're getting like Cas.

CROWLEY: Don't compare me to that feathered freak!

DEAN: Well don't friggen suddenly show up in my face.

CROWLEY: You called me!

DEAN: Fine I did. I got a question for you. You know anything about a hell hound type creature tormenting this location. Has one of your hell hounds going rouge or are you sending them out again?

CROWLEY: (Stands back and looks at Dean.) No, I haven't really sent out any. Especially in this location. Why?

DEAN: Never mind then. My mistake. (Sits up on his bed.)

CROWLEY: Oh no you don't! You're not calling me here to grace yourself with my presence. You're going to tell me! What is it you're hunting?

DEAN: It's a dog/werewolf/ hellhound kind of dog that can camouflage itself and then attack, like a hellhound would. Except hellhounds you can't see. At least us humans can't. (Crowley looks at the floor and back at Dean.)

CROWLEY: What you all are hunting is beyond you. And almost beyond me.

SAM: (Looks over at him.) What is it? (Crowley looks over at him half agitated.)

CROWLEY: It's a form of hell hound yes. But generally, the creature your speaking of have three heads. They're known in your vernacular as Cerberus. A guarding to the gates of hell. They're stronger, larger than a typical hell hound. But why it has a mind to go and create havoc is got me alerted.

DEAN: Why?

CROWLEY: Because they stay as gate guarding's not hunters.

SAM: Why does hell need a guarding for the gates? It's not like anything is going to willingly attempt to go and attack hell. (Crowley looks at him.)

CROWLEY: You'd be surprised.

DEAN: So, what do we do?

CROWLEY: When are you going on your little escapade again?

DEAN: Tomorrow if the weather cooperates. They got a friend that went after the creature. But he hasn't returned yet.

CROWLEY: If he does, you don't want him to be back.

DEAN: Why?

CROWLEY: Because he won't be the friend they once knew. He'll virtually end up like moose here once was when he had no soul. And there will be no correcting or getting it back. (Dean stares at him.) I'll stick around for your little crusade. Only because my curiosity is beyond peeked.

DEAN: Do you think you can stop it?

CROWLEY: If it listens to me. Yes. If it's not what either one of us are thinking then it's see what happens kind of thing.

_(6 a.m. all the hunters are congregated in the lobby. Jack and Mike are in the corner near the exit doors. Dean, Sam and Crowley walk over to Mike and Jack. John notices Crowley and looks at Dean.)_

JACK: Who's this?

DEAN: (Looks at him and at Crowley and back at Jack.) This is one of our fellow hunters, he arrived last night. He can be valuable to help find this thing. He's dealt this creature before. His name is Frank. (Crowley stares at him and looks at Jack.)

JACK: Well welcome, Frank. I hope you can help us find our buddy. This creature is getting overwhelming.

CROWLEY: They generally are.

JACK: Well, let's get a move on. (They all walk out the door.)

(_At the lake, Jack and Dean get on one boat Mike, Sam and Crowley get on the other. Sam looks over at Dean with an unsure expression. Dean stares at back at him in concern. He looks over at Crowley, he notices and winks at him, causing Dean to glare more. They get out half way across the lake and Deans boat starts sputtering and missing. Sam hears it as they're moving along and looks Dean's way.)_

SAM: (Yells over.) Dean, what's going on?

DEAN: (looks at Jack.) Jack? (Jack looks at the motor trying to figure it out as it dies. Sam looks back at Mike.)

SAM: Hold up they're having trouble. (Mike looks over at them.)

MIKE: (Slows his boat to an idle.) Jack, what's up?

JACK: I don't know it just died. (Dean stands up.)

DEAN: Let me check it. (Jack looks up at him.)

JACK: You know anything about engines?

DEAN: A little let me look at it. (Jack gets out of the way. Dean looks it over. As he does the sky starts clouding up. Sam notices and looks at Crowley.)

CROWLEY: (Notices.) What? (Sam looks back up at the sky. Crowley does to.) As they say if doesn't rain it pours. (Sam stares at Crowley. He notices.) What? They do. (Dean has the top of the motor off and notices the fuel line clogged alone with the filter.)

DEAN: Found your problem.

JACK: What is it?

DEAN: You need a new fuel filter.

JACK: That doesn't help us now.

MIKE: I got a rope in here; we'll just tow you to shore and we can get started on this hunt. (Hands to rope to John he ties it to the bow seat of the boat. Mike ties his part of the rope to his stern seat and starts moving forward slowly as he toes Jack and Dean. They reach the shore and they all get out.)

JACK: Guess you'll have to tows us back too when were done. (Looks at Dean.) Unless somehow you can flush the line enough to get it running again.

DEAN: No wouldn't do any good your fuel filter is shot.

JACK: Well let's get going. (Dean looks at Sam and they all follow Jack.)

_(Thirty minutes later, they get into a clearing. Crowley is looking around and stops.)_

CROWLEY: Hold on! (Everyone looks back at him.)

DEAN: What is it?

CROWLEY: It's watching us. (Dean gets near Crowley and whispers.)

DEAN: Where?

CROWLEY: Directly in front of us. (Dean goes to look where Sam is. Sam walks up to Dean. The other two guys are watching and walk near them.)

MIKE: What's going on? (Suddenly they all hear growling.)

CROWLEY: Everyone remain perfectly still.

JACK: Why has thing showed up so fast?

DEAN: (Looks at Crowley.) Is it what you thought it was?

CROWLEY: Yes, and no. Somehow, it's a cross breed. And don't ask how it's virtually who did it.

DEAN: You're saying Lucifer did this.

CROWLEY: It's my suspicion at the moment till I actually can see this thing. (Jack sees it and yells.)

JACK: Where's Larry you son of…..!

CROWLEY: (Interrupts.) Will you bloody shut up! (The creature walks out of the shadows. Crowley stares at it in slight fear.) Bloody hell. I wonder where you've gone too. (The creature stares at Crowley and snarls.) Stand down! (The creature gets closer as the others back away pointing their guns.) Go back to hell where you belong, understand me! (The creature growls revealing his teeth and getting in Crowley's face.) Now! (The creature backs off and runs off the opposite direction. Mike and Jack stare at Crowley.)

JACK: How the heck did you just do that?

CROWLEY: (Turns to him.) It's a special knack I have for these things.

JACK: (Not believing him.) Uh huh. (Points the gun at him.) Where's Larry?! (Sam notices.)

SAM: Dean, look. (Dean notices.)

DEAN: (Trying to stop John.) Hey, hey. What do you think you're doing?!

JACK: A man that can tell a creature like that one to go away is not human or is a part of that creature!

DEAN: Put the gun down, John!

MIKE: Jack, he's a human being. You'll be called for murder!

JOHN: I don't care he's responsible for Larry's disappearance!

MIKE: It was Larry's decision to go after that thing. No one else's.

CROWLEY: Don't worry Dean. He can't hurt me. 

JACK: Oh, I can't can? (Jack fires the gun Crowley just stands there staring at him.) What the hell?

CROWLEY: Told you so. Now can we get a bloody move on. We don't need to be in this stench of a forest no more.

JACK: If I can't kill you. Then maybe it should be him! (Points the gun at Dean.)

SAM: (Yells.) No! (Dean stares at Jack.)

DEAN: I'm not responsible for his decision!

JACK: It has nothing do with him now. You set this whole thing up! You knew about the creature and your friends with his master!

DEAN: What?! You're crazy!

JACK: Am I?! (Shoots Dean. Dean falls to the ground in pain.)

SAM: Dean! (Kneels down keeping Dean close to him.)

MIKE: What the hell, Jack! Have you gone mad!

CROWLEY: (Staring at Jack and Mike.) You may have killed him! How does that make you feel?

JACK: (Glares at him.) Go to hell! (Crowley stares at him.)

CROWLEY: Hmm. Yes. (Looks down at Sam holding where dean was shot in the shoulder. There's blood all over Sam's hand and Deans shirt soaked in it.) Sam, can you get him up. He can't stay here.

SAM: (Looking at Dean.) I don't know. Dean, you think you can walk?

DEAN: (Weak and in pain.) Help me up and I'll try. (Sam stands up and gets Dean up. Dean keeps his arm to his stomach to try to ease the pain. Sam looks at Crowley.)

SAM: Won't you heal him, Crowley?

CROWLEY: No, I can't. but I can get you the supplies you need to mend that shoulder. (Sam glares at him as he walks past them. The others start walking. Dean and Sam slowly start walking where they walk. Dean cringes from moving at every step. He tries glaring at Crowley as the other two guys walk on ahead.)

DEAN: (Weak.) Dammit Crowley! (Groans.) Why won't you heal me!?

CROWLEY: If I heal you in front of them, he'd kill you and Sam.

DEAN: You have mojo. (Cringes in pain.) You have nothing to worry about.

CROWLEY: I would to. It's bad enough I have you two from time to time on my tail. I don't need every hunter in the world trailing me down.

DEAN: Point taken.

(_At the boats, Sam sits Dean down on a fallen tree near the boats. Crowley walks over to the boat that's running.)_

MIKE: Forgot we only have one running boat. 

JACK: They stay here we take the good boat. They can stay here and figure it out. this is all their fault anyway.

MIKE: You shot him! This whole thing is not their fault! Anyone that should do the staying is you! (Jack glares at him.)

JACK: You siding with them?!

MIKE: I'm not siding with no one! And I haven't shot anyone like you did!

JACK: He had it coming?

MIKE: No but may you should have had it coming.

JACK: How about if I leave you all here and go alone. (Crowley suddenly shows up beside Jack.)

CROWLEY: Do we have a problem here? (Jack glares at him.)

JOHN: Yeh you!

CROWLEY: I would watch what you say! Sam over there is not to be trifled with, he'll take you out and it would be without a gun! (Jack glares at him.)

JACK: You have no right to threatening me!

CROWLEY: I have every right. You tried killing me. And probably killed Dean !

SAM: Come on Dean. Let's get you on the boat. (Helps him up as Dean stands up cringing in pain. Sam gets him over to the boat and Dean sits down in it. Jack comes up behind Sam, Dean notices.)

DEAN: Sam! Look out! (Sam turns and Jack hits him across the face. Sam retaliates and punches him, causing Jack to fall into the water. Crowley looks at Sam.)

CROWLEY: Go on. I'll meet up with you later. (Looks at Mike.) You go with him. I'll deal with Jack. (Mikes stares at him.) Don't worry I won't kill him. (Mike stares at him and gets into Sam and Deans boat. He gets it started and heads across the lake.)

(_At the lodge, Sam walks Dean inside, Mike walks in behind. The hunters that are there look at who came in and notice Dean hurt. One of them walks over to Mike.)_

JAMES: Hey, Mike where's Jack?

MIKE: Hey James. He's coming. He had engine trouble with his boat.

JAMES: (Looks at Dean and Sam.) What's happened to you guys? Did you all get that creature.

MIKE: Jack shot Dean. And yes, the creature is gone.

JAMES: Why did he shoot him?

MIKE: It's a long story. (Looks at Sam.) You going to need any help.

SAM: No. Just gauze, antiseptic, and antibiotics.

MIKE: I'll have Lisa get you what you need.

SAM: Thank you. (Sam takes Dean on back to their room.)

(_In their room, Sam sits Dean on his bed. Dean sits there looking at his shirt.)_

SAM: Gotta get that shirt off.

DEAN: You're going to have to rip it off I can't raise my arm. (Sam grabs the back of his shirt and gets it to rip. He gets it off Dean and blood is covering his chest and shoulder. Sam rushes into the bathroom and comes out with a wet towel and a dry one. Sam puts the wet one over the injury.)

SAM: Hold this tight despite the pain. You know the drill. (Dean nods a weak yes as Sam looks at the back of his shoulder and sees another hole.) Good news it went through. (Dean cringes in pain as he holds the towel to his shoulder. There's a knock at the door. Sam rushes over to it and opens it.)

LISA: (Holding a box in her arms.) Hi I'm Lisa. I brought everything Mike told me to give and then some.

SAM: (Takes the box.) Thank you.

LISA: You need any help?

SAM: No. I'm fine. Thanks again. (Closes the door and walks back over to Dean.)

DEAN: Sam, I don't feel so good. (Sam looks at him.)

SAM: Just hang in there, Dean. (Takes everything out of the box.)

DEAN: I've lost to much blood. (Sam looks at him in concern.)

SAM: Dean? (He looks at up at him weakly.) You stay with me ok? (He nods at him weakly.)

(_An hour later, Sam finishes cleaning Dean up. Dean is wrapped up and asleep on his bed. Sam is sitting up against the head board of his bed looking at his tablet. There's a knock at the door. Sam looks toward it and over at Dean. He stands up and walks over to the door unlocking it and opening it.)_

MIKE: Hey. How's your brother?

SAM: He's sleeping now. I think he'll be ok the bullet went through.

MIKE: Jack and your friend haven't come back yet. You think your friend might have killed him.

SAM: As much as I think he deserves it no.

MIKE: Yeh. Well I won't keep you. (Sam closes and locks the door. Down in the lobby Mike is walking across as two people walk into the door. Crowley shoves Jack inside with his hands tied behind his back.)

CROWLEY: (Yells out.) This man shot a hunter today. He could've killed him. Someone call the police! (Everyone starts talking amongst themselves as one of them call the police. Mike walks over to them.)

MIKE: (Looks at Crowley.) What took you so long.

CROWLEY: He put a fight but we got through it.

JACK: (Looks at Mike.) Mike, get me out this will ya?

MIKE: No you brought this on yourself!

JACK: What is he dead?!

MIKE: I don't know. But he did lose a lot of blood. (Crowley stares at him. And takes his arm and walking a few feet away from Jack so he doesn't hear.)

CROWLEY: Is Dean ok?

MIKE: His brother has him in their room. I asked how he was he said he was asleep. He did say the bullet went through his shoulder.

CROWLEY: See to it Jack doesn't get away. I'll check on them two. (Mike nods yes as Crowley heads to Sam and Deans room.)

(_Inside their room, Sam checks on Deans shoulder. He sees the bandages are starting to soak through some. There's a knock at the door. Sam sighs and walks over opening it. It's Crowley.)_

SAM: Crowley! Get in here. (Pulls Crowley into the room and closes and locks the door.) What took you so long?

CROWEY: Jack gave me a few issues but all's good now. They're calling the police now. How's Dean?

SAM: I can't seem to get the bleeding to stop. Even the stitches don't seem to be holding. (Crowley walks over to Deans bedside.)

CROWLEY: I can see he's burning with fever.

SAM: I gave a him a shot of antibiotic.

CROWLEY: I can do this much. I'll get rid of his fever and cause the bleeding to stop. The rest he'll have to heal up on his own. That way they won't question out there how he recovered so fast.

SAM: And what do you want in return?

CROWLEY: (Looks at Sam.) Nothing.

SAM: (Looks at him surprised.) Nothing?

CROWLEY: Consider it a one-time thing. Just don't tell anyone. (Crowley lays his hand on Deans shoulder. His fever leaves and bleeding stops.) You'll want to change the bandages to keep infection away and keep it clean otherwise the fever will return. Just let him rest.

SAM: I guess thank you is in order?

CROWLEY: Don't get sentimental on me. I must be going. That creature shouldn't come back. But I'd keep an eye on Larry. He's not going to be the Larry they once knew.

SAM: What do you mean? (Crowley already disappears. Sam sighs and looks at Dean. He walks over to his bedside.) Dean? (He doesn't respond.) Dean? (He moans in pain and looks up at Sam.)

DEAN: Why are you shouting at me. (Sam smiles at him as he slowly sits up in pain.)

SAM: I need you to sit up so I can change those bandages. And I wasn't yelling. (There's sudden rumbling outside as rain starts to fall. Sam lays out the bandages and notices a bright flash of lightening causing them both to look toward the windows.)

DEAN: Sounds like were in for it. (Looks around the room.) Where's Crowley?

SAM: (Takes the old bandages of this shoulder.) He left over ten minutes ago.

DEAN: Gets his prize and run.

SAM: He did say something about if Larry returns he will not be himself.

DEAN: How do you, (Cringes in pain as Sam puts the new bandage on.) mean?

SAM: Sorry. It's just what he said.

DEAN: So, if this dude returns, he's a night of the living dead?

SAM: (Finishes up.) I guess he didn't get into details.

DEAN: (Holds his arm to his chest.) That's convincing.

SAM: (Hands Dean an arm sling.) Here I found this it might help. (Dean puts it on.)

I'm going to check if they have anything to eat. You want anything?

DEAN: I'll come with you.

SAM: You up to it.

DEAN: I'm hurt not sick, Sam. (They both walk out of the room to the main hall. Few hunters are standing around drinking and eating. Mike notices them and walks over to them.)

MIKE: Hey, how you feeling Dean.

DEAN: Like hell but fine otherwise.

MIKE: I'm sorry for what happened. I don't know what came over him. Police took him away an hour ago. (Dean nods yes as he looks around for something to eat. Lightning flashes through the window as the rain starts coming down hard.) Were really getting it sounds like.

DEAN: Yeah. No one's going anywhere tonight. I'm going to get something to eat. (Walks away toward the food, as Sam stands there.)

MIKE: You get the bullet out of his shoulder?

SAM: It went through. Had a heck of time getting the bleeding to stop but it finally did.

MIKE: He seems to be doing good considering.

SAM: He's in a lot of pain but yeh. I'm going to see if he needs help. (Walks over to Dean as he's trying to get food on his plate. Sam watches him.) You need some help?

DEAN: Yeah, hand me a couple of those sandwiches there I'll hold the plate. (Sam gets the sandwiches.) You'd think they have the decency to have pies here wouldn't you. (Sam laughs.)

SAM: You going to be ok taking them back to the room? I'm going to find me something to eat.

DEAN: Yeah I can handle it. Starts walking back toward the hall their room is down. Suddenly everyone starts looking toward the doors and causing a commotion of talking. Dean looks the direction of them. Sam stops and walks back over to Dean, looking the same direction. Rain is coming down in layers as the winds are blowing it around as it comes down heavy.)

SAM: Look at that!

DEAN: Good thing were not out there right now. (Mike walks over to them.)

MIKE: Ever see anything like that?

DEAN: Not like that no. I don't mean to be rude, Mike but I'm going back to the room. I just want to eat in there and watch a little tv and relax.

MIKE: No biggy you've had a rough day. (Dean walks on. Sam gets his food and walks the same direction. Mike stops him.) Hey, is he ok?

SAM: Yeah why?

MIKE: He don't seem up to par.

SAM: You wouldn't either if you'd been shot in the shoulder. (Walks on to the room.)

(_In the room, Dean is sitting on the bed leaned up against the headboard watching TV. Sam is sitting his bed, looking at his tablet. Rain is continuing to beat on their window in the room. Distracting Sam to look at it. Dean looks over at the window.)_

DEAN: Sounds like that rain is trying to come in. (A loud clap of thunder makes them both jump.) I want to be back in our bunker. (Sam looks at him and smiles.)

(_Five hours later, both Sam and Dean are asleep in their beds. Rain is still pounding on the window. Lightening every so often illuminates their dark room. A loud knock starts at their door, waking Sam up. He looks toward the door as they keep knocking. He walks over to it unlocking it and opening.)_

MIKE: I'm sorry to bother you. But there's someone in the lobby and I'm afraid it could be Larry. (Sam stares at him in fear. Dean walks up behind Sam.)

DEAN: Where? (Sam jumps and looks back at him. Dean looks at him.) Sorry.

MIKE: In the lobby. They're just standing there in the middle of the lobby.

SAM: You tell anyone else?

MIKE: Yeah, there are a couple hunters out there at a distance watching him. (Sam looks back at Dean and back at Mike.)

SAM: We'll be out in five. (Mike nods yes as Sam closes the door. Dean walks over to his bed as Sam turns on the light. Rain is still pounding against window.)

DEAN: It's still pouring out.

SAM: I know and the bad part about it we may not be able to get out of here due to it. (Dean gets his gun out of his duffle bag. Sam notices. He gets his out.) You think you'll be able to fire it in your condition?

DEAN: To save my hide yeah.

(_Ten minutes later, they walk out of the room to lobby. Part of it is dark where Larry is standing. Dean and Sam see Mike and walk over to him.)_

MIKE: Hey.

DEAN: Why is it dark where he is standing?

MIKE: The lights won't come on where he is.

DEAN: That's convincing.

MIKE: Think your friend could help like he did with that creature?

DEAN: He left. Were on our own with this one. (Looks at Mike.) Has anyone tried saying anything to him?

MIKE: Yeah. We asked if it was him and if he's alright. He said nothing.

LARRY: (Still standing in the dark. Starts talking in a crackly voice.) Where is my pet? (Lightning illuminates that area. He's all cut up from head to toe.)

MIKE: Omg!

DEAN: I'm afraid God has nothing to do with this!

SAM: Dean, I think he's a zombie.

MIKE: We can't just kill him. He needs help.

DEAN: Don't be so naive. It has to be done. That's not Larry anymore. Unless you prefer a zombie as your house guest.

MIKE: You don't know that for sure. He may just be hurt.

DEAN: Uh huh. Has he had any pets that you know of?

MIKE: No, he's allergic to them.

DEAN: There's your answer.

MIKE: I'm going to try to at least talk to him.

SAM: I don't think that would be a good idea.

MIKE: Well leave your ideas to yourself.

DEAN: Hey, don't snap at him! We're trying to prevent any more deaths around here.

MIKE: Larry isn't going to kill me.

DEAN: He will if that's not Larry no more.

MIKE: He may need medical attention. I'm going to try. Back me up if he tries anything. (Mike walks toward Larry. Sam looks at Dean.)

SAM: You think this is a good idea.

DEAN: No but we'll see what happens.

SAM: Think we need Crowley here?

DEAN: I'd doubt he'd show up. We can take of this if there's a need to. (Mike gets two feet away from Larry.)

MIKE: Larry, where you been? (Larry just stands there in the shadows.) Are you hurt? You need help? (No response. Mike approaches two feet closer and stops.) Larry?

LARRY: (Whispers loudly in a crackly voice.) Where's Jack?

MIKE: He's been arrested, he try killing a hunter because he was blaming him for you disappearing.

LARRY: He had every right to. He had no idea of the plans we have for him. Come Mike. We must go. I'll show the plans and we can discuss them at my place.

MIKE: Why not here. It's raining to bad. We can discuss it here. Clean up your cuts and be comfortable.

LARRY: (Talking much clearer.) That's not possible. I cannot stay here no more. (His eyes turn red.) You must come with me!

MIKE: I'd rather stay here. (The lights in the lodge start flickering. Dean and Sam look around and back at Mike and Larry.)

SAM: What's going on?

DEAN: I don't know but I don't like it. Times I need Crowley.

MIKE: I guess you should go then Larry. I'm glad to see your alive.

LARRY: (Deeper voice.) I'm not leaving without you! (Steps out into the light. Larry looks like a zombie. His body all tore and decaying. Mike tries backing away. Larry grabs and attempts to drag him out of the lodge.)

MIKE: Dean, Sam! Help! (Sam aims his gun at Larry from where he's standing and is unable to get a clear shot. Dean tries aiming with one hand and is unable to. They both get as close as they can to Larry without hitting Mike. Sam takes the shot and hits Larry. He glares over at Sam snarling. Suddenly Sam goes flying across the foyer head first into the check in desk. Dean watches and glares at Larry.)

DEAN: You son of bitch! (Larry looks at him.)

LARRY: (Deep voice.) You're in no condition to do nothing! (Suddenly Deans shoulder starts bleeding through the gauze. He cringes in pain as Larry walks out dragging Mike with him. The door slams shut behind him and the lights stop flickering. Other five hunters in there look around in confusion. Dean, in pain looks for Sam and walks over to him. He cringes in pain as he kneels to Sam's side.)

DEAN: Sammy? (Sam Sits up in slight pain.) You ok?

SAM: Yeah, I think so. (Touches the top of his head. There's a little blood on his hand.) My heads killing me. What the hell was that?

DEAN: I don't know but we need Crowley back to give us answers. (Sam notices his shoulder.)

SAM: Dean, you're bleeding again.

DEAN: Yeah Larry had something to do with it. Can you get up?

SAM: Yeah. (Dean stands up as Sam slowly gets up. Sam looks at Deans shoulder.) Let's get back to the room I'll re-stitch you up.

DEAN: Ok doctor. (One of the hunters walk over to them.)

HUNTER: Hey, could you tell us what just happened here? Where Mike go?

DEAN: Were not sure ourselves. I got to get some new bandage. I'm bleeding again. We'll try to look into what's happened tomorrow. Try to get some rest.

HUNTER: We'll try. (Dean and Sam head to their room.)

_(In their room, Dean sits down on the edge of the bed. Sam closes the door and stops, leaning his head into the door.)_

DEAN: Sam? You ok?

SAM: Got dizzy for a minute. (Looks at Dean.) I'm good now. (Dean stares at him with unsure expression. Sam grabs the bag of gauze and medical supplies and sits it Deans bed. Dean works his shirt off. Sam takes the gauze off.) Stiches are still intact. He must have somehow withdrawing it from it.

DEAN: It felt like someone was pushing on it.

SAM: I'll get it wrapped up again. (Suddenly Crowley shows up standing near them both.)

CROWLEY: What the bloody hell. You get shot again? (Dean looks up at him.)

DEAN: No but we had a run in with Larry.

CROWLEY: I warned you it wasn't him.

DEAN: (Looks at Sam finishing up.) Yeah well you were right about that. But you failed to tell us he'd have mojo.

CROWELY: What? What kind of as you put it, mojo?

DEAN: The demon kind.

CROWLEY: Interesting. Where is Larry now?

SAM: No one knows. He took Mike telling him he had to go with him, we tried stopping him and the rest well you know now.

CROWLEY: Well as I see it then you'll have two zombies with demon power. And if you let it continue it'll turn into a colonization.

DEAN: How are we to stop it if we can't shoot it, get close enough to. Especially if we have two now.

CROWLEY: I'm going to have to give one of you power. Temporary mind you. And with the experience I had with you Dean. I'd rather it not be you.

DEAN: Sam is out of the question.

SAM: Why?

DEAN: Remember demon blood, Sam?

CROWLEY: It won't be blood. It'll just be pure temporary power that will last forty-eight hours and whether you find them or not it will go away. (Deans stares at him.)

DEAN: (Looks at the floor.) If anything, and I mean anything goes wrong, Crowley. (Looks at him.) So, help me.

CROWLEY: Understood. (Stands in front of Sam and lays his hand on his forehead. He falls to the floor unconscious.)

DEAN: (Kneels by Sam.) Crowley!

CROWLEY: It's ok he's fine. Just give him a bit. He'll be right as rain.

DEAN: You fail to mention that little detail.

CROWLEY: You didn't ask the side effects.

DEAN: Any other "side effects" I need to know about?

CROWLEY: No not that I can recollect at the moment.

DEAN: And how long is he supposed to be out?

CROWLEY: Being your both human, it's hard to say. Could take a few to overnight.

DEAN: Crowley!

CROWLEY: It doesn't help, "Dean" that your brother has a concussion.

DEAN: What?! (Crowley stares at him.) You could've told me!

CROWLEY: Thought you already knew.

DEAN: He get it from you?

CROWLEY: Don't be daft. He had to hit his head somewhere.

DEAN: (Looks down at Sam.) Probably when he got thrown.

CROWLEY: Smart you are. Now then I must take my leave. And once he's up he has to use that power I gave him immediately or he will lose it and you're on your own. Give him an hour should be coming around. (Dean goes to look at him and he's going.)

DEAN: (Talks to himself.) He's getting as bad as Cas.

(_24 hours later, Dean and Sam walk into a meeting room where hunters are gathering. Breakfast is set out on a hotline like set up. Dean smiles and looks at Sam. He just stares at him like he's crazy. They both go up the hotline and start selecting what they want. They sit down and Dean has eggs and pancakes on his plate. Sam has fruit and a waffle on his. Dean notices Sam's plate and stares at it.)_

DEAN: Really, Sam?

SAM: What?

DEAN: Fruit salad with a waffle.

SAM: Its just a banana and melon, Dean.

DEAN: (Points at his plate.) This is a true breakfast, Sam. That ugg. (Sam smiles at him.)

SAM: Whatever you say Dean. (As they are eating a hunter walks over to their table.)

DAN: Hi my name is Dan. I'm sorry to bother you while you're having breakfast. But I just arrived here. And I was looking for my brother Mike. (Sam and Dean look at each other and back at Dan.)

DEAN: Well Dan you might want to sit down. (Dan does so.)

DAN: Is there anything wrong?

DEAN: Sort of. Mike was kidnapped last night.

DAN: How?

DEAN: Let me ask you this. Are you a hunter of the Supernatural?

DAN: I come a crossed it from time to time. Why?

DEAN: Because of what he was kidnapped by.

DAN: Well what was it?

DEAN: We believe it to be Larry a friend of Mikes. He's either possessed or he's a zombie.

DAN: The possessed part I got. But a Zombie?

DEAN: Yeah, it's been a long hunt for us all. Originally after a hell hound type creature. But before we got rid of that there was some collateral damage done. After we eat were going to try to find Mike and hope it's not too late.

DAN: What do mean to late.

SAM: Mike might already be changed like Larry has been.

DAN: (Looks at the table.) This isn't good at all.

DEAN: No, it's not. It could spread. And come hell or high water they're both going to have to die. That is if Mike is already changed. If he hasn't well find him and rescue him.

DAN: Mind if I join you guys. You may need the help. (Dean looks at Sam with an unsure expression on his face. Sam looks at Dean.)

DEAN: (Looks at Dan. Taking a drink of his coffee.) Sure, why not.

DAN: Awesome.

(_An hour later, Sam, Dean and Dan are out on the boat crossing the lake. They get to the other shore and get out of the boat. It's cloudy and Chilly. Everything is wet from a passing rain.)_

DAN: It's nasty damp and cold out here. What makes you think they'd be out here?

DEAN: Just a hunch. (They walk for thirty minutes through the forest. Sam suddenly starts lagging behind. Dean stops and notices.) Sam? (Sam looks his way.) You ok? (Sam leans on a tree as if he was going to pass out. Dean rushes over to him. He puts his hand on Sams chest to steady him.) Sam!

SAM: Feeling weak all the sudden.

DEAN: He said there would be no other effects!

SAM: Not sure if it's what he did, Dean.

DEAN: Then what is it. You're shaking.

SAM: I'm freezing out here.

DEAN: (Yells out.) Crowley! (Crowley suddenly shows up by them. Dan notices and jumps back.)

DAN: What the hell?! (Crowley looks over at him.)

CROWLEY: Who's this?

DEAN: Don't mind him. You told me there wouldn't be any effects on him!

CROWLEY: There shouldn't be. (Looks at Sam.) As soon as he releases some of what I gave him. He should be fine. Have you found the two yet?

DEAN: No. We been out here over forty-five minutes.

DAN: Who are you?

CROWLEY: Something you should fear. (Looks at Dean.) Who is this joker? (Suddenly they hear something walking toward them.) I think they're here. (Mike and Larry walk out from a shaded area of the forest. They're both looking mutilated.)

DEAN: I've heard about the walking dead but this is ridiculous.

CROWLEY: Sam now's the time to do your thing. (Dan starts to approach Mike.)

DAN: Mike it's me, Dan. You're brother. (Mike snarls at him.) What's happened to you man? You need a doctor. Get away from Larry. He's not himself.

DEAN: Dan Mike isn't Mike no more. (Sam steps out and stares over at Mike. Dean watches guard fully. Sam stretches his hand out toward him and closes his eyes. Dan notices.)

DAN: Hey what's he doing?

DEAN: Quiet let him concentrate!

DAN: He's not killing my brother!

DEAN: He has no choice.

DAN: Would you kill, Sam! (Dean stares at him. Sam looks at them both then stares at Larry and stretches his hand out. Larry screams out and disappears into nothing. Mike stands their notices and snarls at Sam.)

MIKE: You killed my friend now I must get you! (Dean notices. As Mike heads toward Sam.)

DEAN: Sam! (Dan tries stopping Mike.)

DAN: Mike hold on. We can get you help. (Mike grabs Dan's arm and breaks it. He screams out in pain and falls to the ground as Mike continues to head toward Sam. Sam stretches out his hand toward Mike. Nothing happens Mike gets in Sam's face and grabs him by the throat.)

DEAN: What the hell! (Look sat Crowley.) Crowley! (Crowley in frustration stares at Mike and he gets flung backwards and disintegrates. Sam collapses to the ground. Dean kneels beside him.) Sam, talk to me. (Sam lays there lifeless.) Come on Sammy. (Crowley stands over them.)

CROWLEY: Allow me. (Dean looks up at him as Crowley knees near Sam. He puts his hand around his throat.)

DEAN: What are you doing?!

CROWLEY: Will you bloody chill! (Sam walks up coughing and sits up.)

DEAN: Hey, woe take it easy Sam. (Crowley stands up.)

SAM: What happened?

DEAN: Mike was trying to kill you.

CROWLEY: He about did. (Dean stands up, helping Sam up with his good arm.)

SAM: (Looks at Crowley.) Why couldn't I kill him.

CROWLEY: Your humanness only allowed for so much of my power to be used. Guess it was a one-time deal for you. (Dan, is still sitting on the ground in severe pain.)

DAN: Anyone going to help me! (They all look over at him.)

CROWLEY: Who is this joker anyway.

DEAN: Was Mikes brother.

CROWLEY: (Walks over to Dan.) Well then guess you don't have a brother anymore do you.

DAN: (Looks at him.) Go to hell.

CROWLEY: (Smiles.) Is that supposed to intimidate me?

DAN: Who are you?

CROWLEY: Doesn't matter. But I will tell you this. If you come near these boys for any other reason then for help. I will be back. Am I clear?

DAN: What are you talking about?

CROWLEY: I know what your thinking. And if you don't stop, I can take care of that right here now. They are not evil. But I am. Understand? (Sam and Dean stare at Crowley in surprise.) I must take my leave. (Looks at Sam and Dean.) Unless you need anything else.

DEAN: Get us back to the lodge would be nice. (Crowley stares at him. Suddenly all three of them end up outside the lodge entrance. Dan looks around holding his sore arm.)

DAN: What just happened?

DEAN: Long story. Get that arm looked at. Were going inside it's cold out here.

(In Dean and Sam's room, Sam sits at the edge of his bed and looks over at Dean.)

SAM: Why do you suppose Crowley helped us like he did?

DEAN: Not really sure. How are you feeling?

SAM: Like I got the flu. I want to go home. Stay in our bunker for awhile and be sheltered. (Dean nods yes.)

DEAN: Sounds like an idea to me.

(_Three days later, at the bunker. Sam is on the sofa watching TV. Cas shows up behind his sofa. Dean walks into the kitchen and notices him.)_

CAS: What has happened to you two. (Sam quickly looks behind and sees Cas.)

SAM: Where you been, Cas?

CAS: Busy. And by the looks of you and Dean id say you been busy too. (Cas stares at Sam. From his eye view he sees remanence of Crowley's power still in his stature. Dean walks over to Cas.)

DEAN: Yeah you could say that. We could've used your help too.

CAS: All you had to do is call me.

DEAN: If you were busy, we couldn't. (Cas stares at Dean.) What, what is it?

CAS: You both have death on you.

DEAN: (Stares at him.) What the heck are you talking about?

CAS: (Looks at Sam.) What have you two been doing?

DEAN: Hunting what Crowley called a Cerberus…

CAS: (Interrupting.) The guarding of hell. What was it doing out?

DEAN: Crowley didn't even know it was or why.

CAS: Did that guarding touch either of you in any way?

DEAN: No. It attacked one of the hunters and they turned into a zombie.

CAS: Has any of those hunters touched either one of you?

DEAN: Not physically no. But Sam was thrown by some mojo Mike had.

CAS: That's enough to contaminate one into a zombie.

DEAN: What?! You're saying Sam can turn into a zombie?

CAS: It's possible.

DEAN: Do something, Cas! (Sam stands up.)

SAM: Cas, please. (Cas looks at him and notices his arm. It's got a decay look on the wrist part of his arm. Dean notices and looks at him in fear.)

DEAN: Cas!

CAS: We need to go back to Montana. They should still be there.

SAM: Me and Crowley killed them off.

CAS: That's not good. We're going to need Crowley.

DEAN: Good enough for me. (Yells out without hesitation.) Crowley! (There's no response. In Deans mind, he starts panicking but hides it from the two guys. He can just imagine having to come to a decision and remembering what Mike asked him if he could kill his brother or let him alone with something evil.) Crowley! Here, Now! (Crowley shows up in front of him and notices Cas.)

CROWLEY: You're looking well, Cas. (Cas stares at him.)

CAS: Sam is infected. He's changing into a zombie. How do you free him without killing him?

CROWLEY: You don't. (Dean glares at him.)

DEAN: Not an option!

CROWLEY: You think this whole thing is a game, Dean? Once you're infected by that hound it's an end of the story.

DEAN: That hound hasn't touched us. Just the other two.

CROWLEY: Yeah but you both were indirectly attacked by them. And it is just the same as if you came in contact with that creature.


End file.
